KNIC and KNIGHT: A Knight Rider based fanfic
by Catastian
Summary: My own version of a branching fanfic crossed with the 2008 Knight Rider...
1. The Meeting

**KNIGHT's P.O.V.**

**3:30 P.M.:**

Pick up the girl. Those had been my orders. It changed my encoding forever.

I have no feelings. Even if I wanted them, it would be impossible to retrieve them.

From what I've been told, I'm truly not even supposed to exist. My programming is far too advanced for this century. My creator says it can't be helped, that the thought of my microchip just, "popped into his head", one day.

Sometimes I regret ever being created, other times I realize I was produced for a reason.

What this reason is is still unclear… even to my advanced intellect.

However, the past years I have been functional; I have acquired, what organics call, "friends". This function, however, seems highly illogical, for if an enemy were to capture one of my… 'Friends', I might do something vastly foolish to rescue them. As I've said, I have no feelings to speak of, but if I lost one of my "friends", I would find my programming…

…**Possibly incomplete**.

Luckily, most of my numerous enemies' know better than to challenge me. I am…powerful, yes, and threatening to those who confront me. I do not mean to sound arrogant, for I am everything but. I realize outside powers do have the strength to shut me down, but I will continue to stay one step ahead of them. I have, however, one weakness: a weakness that could destroy me forever. It is not an outward weakness where one could scramble my circuits or possibly hack my communication frequency. No, this weakness is in my hard drive, the most complex and valuable disk on this planet. All matter of thoughts, codes, information, secrets, everything; is stored here. Why do I tell this to the entire universe afar? Simple, I seek something.

I seek _someone_.

Hopefully, if they manage to read this, or happen to stumble across my writings, they will immediately know who composed this paragraph and respond, giving me opportunity to seek them. Perhaps they shall recognize that their project speaks of its own weakness to acquire their attention. To the world beyond and possibly to the worlds beyond, something extremely serious has occurred.

As of 4:30 P.M.:

_**My creator has gone missing**_.

I will upload recent events leading to this horrible affair. Creator, if you manage to read this, wherever you are, I hope you realize the importance of your daughter finding you…of myself finding you. I do not wish to use names, incase your kidnappers are reading this along with you. The following code inscriptions can only be read by your eyes, you of all people know this all ready. Early in the building process you inserted a code only you would be able to hack into my communication systems, in case of emergencies. I believe that this is an emergency.

_**11101120102 003011200010003 11101103 020220300011 – 3301110110301130001103 000220033 103011 – 1200010 3302003111011003 000220033 030111011 0031100011003030 220100 0302022011003 2 022000003011020100 1111300011 1200 01130331020020000 2022222220030301200030 0220110030031110011 030220 003011200010 030220 000220033 03011103220033110111 22003303 2000330220101103011010 001220010011 – 1200010 220200020000 222031000 000220033 030110220110220101103 030111011 001222211101103:**_

_**AIZ-QG**_

_**330011 0332020020 1002200010 000220033 – 2030 2003 220200020000 02022011020011020 030220 010220 003220 030111001111 1 02012000100202200011 2100 222220003003201020011 – 2100 200220030 – 110220220010 020033001002 030220 000220033 00103011103022003 **_

_**030011020020 030111011022 2002200301112200110 030111011000 200011011010 200220030 002200220330**_

Now, continuing on to the events leading to your disappearance. I shall upload everything I recall from my memory banks, hopefully from this information I shall be able to come up with a suitable explanation for your departure…

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

**3:31 PM.:**

"He's late again…" I moaned.

Standing in the courtyard waiting for my dad was always a drag. He's always late to pick me up, and it's one of my pet peeves. I walked over to a table and sighed. 'By this time, I would've done all of my homework!' I thought. Since I was bored, I began to fiddle with my phone. "Are you ok, sweetie? Don't you need to be getting home?" I whirled around to see who was speaking. It was just my history 

teacher… "No, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my dad, that's all…" I sighed. She nodded and went on past me to her car. 'Even the teachers went home before I did!' I noted. Dark clouds loomed overhead, threatening to drench me in rain. As I fidgeted with my stuff, my cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Holly Annabelle Carter?" asked a monotoned voice. I hesitated… "…Yes?"

"I've been sent to pick you up. What is your current location?"

"…who is this?" I asked nervously.

"That information can not be given in this condition at the moment…" I looked at my phone doubtfully.

"…I have been sent to pick you up." Great… _another_ chauffeur from dad. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Go to the parking lot behind the building. I will be there…" he hung up. "Ok…" I got up from the table and started towards the parking lot. After a minute, a black '08 Mustang GT pulled into the parking lot and drove up to the curb. I tried to see who the driver was, but then there was a problem…

…there was no driver.

Or so I thought. Startled, I backed up all the way to the farther tables behind me. 'It could've been a reflection from the windshield, or maybe it's the tinting…' I thought nervously. Then my cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Holly, your fear is misplaced. I am not here to harm you—"

I threw the phone as far away from me as possible. Whoever this stalker was, I was going to have to try to lose him. The car drove over to the side of my hiding place; that's when I decided to run for it. The car lazily followed after me, providing some space if needed. After a while I started to notice, slowing my sprint to a jog. I kept looking back at the vehicle, trying to see its driver when… "Ow!" I ran straight into metal.

"**GET INTO THE CAR!! NOW!!**" someone bellowed.

I looked up to see a blood red '09 Camaro and a furious man. I screamed as the car tried to run me over while running away from it. All of a sudden I saw the GT charge at the Camaro and swerve towards me. "Holly Annabelle Carter, please come with me…" he said, thrusting his door open. I don't know about 

you, but to me this person sounded _MUCH_ nicer. I dove into the passenger seat and shut the door as the Mustang burned rubber, leaving the Camaro in the dust. I looked to where my savior would be, but gasped in fright.

There _**was**_ no driver.

"Huh? Wha—?"

"Do not worry, miss. I know that humans are not accustomed to automobiles without drivers," the car said.

I was speechless and in shock. 'This is illogical! Impossible! Absurd! A car can't talk!' I thought in disbelief.

"Are you alright, Miss? Your heart rate is at an alarming volume…"

"Nah, ya' think?!" I retorted none too politely.

The car fell silent, as if I hurt its feelings. After a moment, it asked: "…Are you ok?" I looked at its screen. It had a small, sad smiley face. "…I-I'm fine. I'm just freaked-out right now, that's all."

"About what?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" I spat.

Noticing immediately my misplaced emotions and that the sad smiley face disappeared, I felt guilty. "Hey, I'm sorry for acting that way. It's just that I'm a little… confused…" It seemed to contemplate this for a minute.

"Apology accepted. Please allow me to fill any details, miss."

I thought about that for a moment, and then asked: "What are you?"

"I am an automated robotic vehicle. My sole purpose is to preserve the human race. My title is **K**night's **N**ewest **I**ntelligent **G**yroscopic **H**eight **T**ransport; you may call me _**K.N.I.G.H.T.**_"

I nodded in comprehension. "…Ok. I think I can get that. But why was that guy trying to kill me? What is happening? Why is this happening to me? And why am I going with you?" "Please slow down. Your questions are overloading my hard drive…" I paused, picking a question to start with, and then asked, "Why is this happening to me?" The car was silent for a minute.

"I am here with you because your father sent me to pick you up from school. His instructions specifically to take you back to the house safely." he said as he tuned off of the main road onto another vague dirt road.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I am only taking an alternate route in case KIARR decides to pursue us."

"KIARR? You mean the red Camaro?"

"Precisely; **K**night **I**ndustries **A**utomated **R**ogue **R**obot or **K.I.A.R.R. **…"

"Well then, why was he trying to run me over?"

"I… cannot respond due to certain circumstances…"

KNIGHT fell silent for a while. I decided not to protest and get on this thing's good side. I looked out the window, trying to piece this whole puzzle together. It had started to rain hard now, the soft pattering on the roof and windshield of the car easing my tension and making me relax and think better.

"… Miss?"

I was pulled out of my dream state and snapped back into reality.

"Please, call me Holly,"

"…Why?"

"It helps to build a relationship."

"A relationship?"

"A… friendship…" I reworded.

After a moment, he continued; "Holly, is anything the matter?" I remained quiet for a moment.

"…Talking helps solve problems…"

_**That**_ made me laugh. "Yes Dr. Phil… That's true…"

"Well…?" he asked as the comm. system pulled up a picture of a confused smiley face.

"I'm just still confused…"

The screen changed to a question mark.

"About what?"

"I'm confused on why dad's never mentioned you before."

KNIGHT contemplated this for a second. "Dr. Carter kept my existence secretive because of safety issues. In case of an emergency, he instructed me to fetch you. It was for your own good. I have been functional for 3 years and—"

"_**THREE YEARS?!**_" I cried in disbelief.

"…Yes… Is anything wrong?"

"Heck yeah! If my dad's been keeping secrets from me for three years then he's got a lot of explaining to do!" I exclaimed as KNIGHT pulled up the gravel driveway path. KNIGHT drove up to the porch of the old log cabin, opening up the passenger door and unbuckling his guest traveler. The rain had stopped, but when I got out of the car all was quiet.

…Too quiet…

Not even the normal chirps and chatters of the animals were heard. KNIGHT gently nudged my back with the door in order to keep me going. "Do not worry. I shall guard the house, should it be necessary to alert you if any trouble occurs." he said. "But I lost my phone! How are you going to—?" KNIGHT opened his door again and a small tablet with a few sophisticated devices slid out of the emergency compartment. "Take the earpiece. It will keep us both in touch should we separate. There is a tracking device installed in it if I lose you. It should take me straight to you." I walked up to the cabin and decided to test it.

"Are you sure it works?" I whispered silently, making sure KNIGHT wouldn't be able to hear me from afar. "Positive, Holly." KNIGHT responded indifferently, shutting his door again and pulling out to face the only possible road to the house. "Retrieve your father and I shall monitor surrounding activity to insure both of yours safety."

"Okay, sounds good to me." I responded, walking up to the front door and inserting my key into the lock. But to my dismay the front door scraped open by itself. I slowly took my key back out, slipping it away back into my pocket and pushing the door all the way open. "Hello? Dad you there?" I called quietly, taking a small step into the house. I looked around in shock.

The entire house was completely trashed, and not the usual messy trashed I was used to. Torn books and newspapers lay scattered over the floor tile, from my angle of view all of the cupboards and drawers in the kitchen had been emptied out, and her father's private office looked as though a tornado had crossed through it. Dad's entire little robot experiments had been smashed to pieces, and it looked like the only still operating machine in his office was the computer. I picked my way carefully through the debris and stood in front of his computer, looking it over and wondering why this was the only thing that hadn't been taken out by a hammer. Then my eyes scanned over a sticky note near the top of the screen. I caught my breath as I noticed the sloppy and unrecognizable handwriting. I took the note from its place on the computer and read it, hands shaking as I looked at the only four words written on this little message.

"_**Bring me the car!"**_

What car? Who had written this? What was going on? Most importantly…Where was my father?! The earpiece suddenly buzzed as it came to life. KNIGHT's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Holly, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. Oh KNIGHT, something terrible has--"

"Holly, get out of there. LEAVE NOW."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You're not alone."

I gasped. "How do you--"

"Holly, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW."

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination from the sudden shock of what KNIGHT was suggesting, but the sound of footsteps suddenly fell across my ears. "I will direct you away from him and to an exit." KNIGHT declared.

"Now, exit the office and duck down into the kitchen."

I did as I was told, making note to not bump into any of the thrown pans. It appears that I wasn't hearing things; down the hall the sound of booted footsteps crinkled on paper.

"Now inch to the doorway, do **NOT** step on anything that will create noise."

This was easier said than done. I had to bend down and scoot papers and debris out of the way, then step in the area that was just cleared. Whoever else was in the house sounded like he was working his way closer to the living room... "Holly, are you almost--?"

KNIGHT didn't finish.

Suddenly the other end of the line grew static. There was a rev of an engine from outside, but the motor didn't sound like it belonged to a Mustang… I scolded myself for caring about the engines of cars right now. I glanced behind and caught a glimpse of black clothing, causing me to gasp. A middle-aged man turned the corner and saw me, shouting, "Hey! Who are you?!"

I screamed and ran the rest of the way to the doorway. Suddenly my foot slipped on a stray piece of paper, and I slid to the ground. A bullet whizzed over my head, and I glanced behind to see the intruder raise his gun for another shot. I screamed again and leaped out of the way of the fire, bolting out the doorway and heading straight for KNIGHT. I gasped in fright as she saw the familiar red Camaro engaged in what I guessed was battle with KNIGHT. The two cars rammed into each other continuously, and I was surprised to note that neither car was seriously damaged. Knight unexpectedly veered off to the side of KIARR before they crashed again, then turned and smashed into the Camaro from behind. KIARR roared in anger as he fish-tailed and was forced to brake to avoid running into the trees surrounding the house. KNIGHT took advantage of this bought time to quickly drive up to me and open his door. "Quickly Holly, get in!" he cried. I ducked from another bullet that whizzed past, and then hurtled into the open vehicle. KNIGHT quickly shut the door, and the gunman just barely missed hitting me on the inside. I dipped down as the attacker started shooting at the car, but surprisingly the glass to the windows did not break. KNIGHT wasn't even dented as he swerved back around and started heading towards the pathway that led back to the city. However, he didn't make it onto the dirt road as KIARR drove out in front of the pathway. "You're not going anywhere!" he snapped heatedly. I gasped at the threatening tone, and looked at KNIGHT's communication system to see what he was going to do. "Holly, strap down in the back. This is going to be a rough ride." KNIGHT demanded, backing up. I jumped into the backseat and buckled up, just as I was told. Looking out the back window I gasped as the gunman started shooting at me, but luckily the bulletproof glass didn't let out.

I then shifted my attention back to KNIGHT and KIARR. What was KNIGHT planning? How was he going to get past? "Lie down and don't look up." He instructed, waiting for me to comply. As soon as my head connected with the soft leather, he zoomed forward, going 0 to 100 mph in at least 10 seconds. Once we were about to crash into KIARR, there was a shift in gears and two wing stabilizers unsheathed on each side of KNIGHT. It felt like an ant on a skateboard going up a steep ramp! We zoomed up and over the bewildered Camaro. "WHAT?!" KIARR cried. KNIGHT continued down the pathway, rocketing at about 200 miles per hour away from KIARR and the gunman. "What in the world was all that?!" I said after a second; watching the stabilizers retract. "All what?" KNIGHT responded indifferently. "WHOA! That was AWSOME!! We actually flew?!" "In a sense, yes…" he said contented that I was enthralled in his equipment.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"There was no use for it. It would have been unnecessary…"

I thought about that for a moment. "… Cool."

"What?"

"Your wings! I never knew you could do that!"

"Actually, neither did I…" he said in a small impressed voice.

After a minute I asked: "Where are we going KNIGHT? My father's back there!"

"I am sorry, Holly. I did not pick up his heat signature…" he responded.

"What?"

"Holly, he was not in the house…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Greg's P.O.V.**

As the clouds began to thicken in the sky, I pulled my scratched up leather jacket tighter around my neck. With the sun-bleached brown of my jacket wrapped around me, I looked like I belonged with the cattle I was tending. It was going to be time to put the livestock back into barn in a short time. My longhorn had a thing about lightning, and tended to get violent if he got caught in the open.

"Come on, Old Bill. Let's take the gals home before the storm hits," I said in a low tone to my prize bull as he leaned against the sturdy wooden fence. He snorted slightly, and stared indifferently as I vaulted the fence and picked my horse from the midst of the cows. In a short time, we were all headed back across the fields towards the massive barn where I kept them till nicer weather came. Just as the last head passed through the broad doors, my cell phone rang. I had the thing in a protective brown leather sleeve, and undid a snap to open it. As I placed the thing to my ear, nothing came through, but a slight sound like an engine could be heard in the background.

_Okay... I know this game. Name that car..._ I thought, and listened intently. This was sounded like something Sam MacDonough would do.

"Well... It certainly isn't a standard issue. Sounds like a custom engine job to me. Let's think... I'm hearing a V12 for sure... this's a toughie, Sam. I can't pick up much defined anything. It's the smoothest running engine I've ever heard!" Suddenly, the line cut off. I listened for a few more seconds, and flipped my phone shut, snapping the cover back in place. "What the hell, Sam," I mumbled as I latched the barn door with a long 4 by 4 beam across the face. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time than screw around with my phone?" I suddenly heard the faint sound of the engine again. "Dammit Sam!" I yelled, and flipped my phone open again. "I thought I hung up on you!" To my surprise, the sound wasn't coming from my phone.

"My name is not Sam..." the voice came from right behind me. I whirled around to find myself looking into the unlit headlights of a Mustang. Looking beyond it, I saw a ruined path of grazing grass leading all the way back to a gaping hole in my fence. Furious for a moment, I planted my muddy boot squared on the hood of the car, and leaned forward to try and see something behind the window. I couldn't see anybody there, so I shoved off the hood and walked around to the driver's door. Pulling heavily on the handle, I found that the door was locked. Frustrated, I yelled into the tinted glass.

"Who the hell is this? If you're not Sam, tell me your name! You tore a freakin' hole in my fence!" There was a short silence, and then a voice came from within the car again.

"Sorry, guy. I didn't mean to break anything, I just had to see the guy that could hear my engine," the voice said, and laughed in a low tone.

"My name is Greg Vulf," I said, still tugging on the door handle. "Now let me inside so my fist can see the guy that broke my fence!" I yelled. Suddenly, the door swung open, and I fell backwards into the wet grass. To my surprise, nobody was sitting in the driver's seat. Sliding into the driver's seat, I looked around for the keys. To my surprise, the car didn't have any.

"My engine is supposed to run silent. You have quite the ear to pick up that sound," the voice came from the dashboard. I thumbed a few of the buttons and looked around for a hidden camera or something. "I think I like your style," the voice said. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and the car pulled into hard reverse, tearing my cows' grass to shreds. I grabbed onto the wheel and tried to slam the brakes, but they resisted me. "Oh? You want to drive?" I suddenly had control of the car, and it came to a full stop. A black screen flipped out from where the car radio should have been. An image of me appeared on it, but it wasn't me. It was simply a clever 3D rendering of me. "Now I have a face and a driver," the dashboard spoke up again, and 'the me' in the monitor looked like it had said it. "And just in time," the avatar on the screen spoke up, "because the boys from back home have arrived," it said, and the avatar pointed out behind the car. Just as I turned, I picked up the whir-whop sound of a helicopter. Emerging over the grassy hills of my pasture, a fully armed black helicopter flew straight for me and the freakish talking car. "You seem to me to be the kind of person to kick doors down, aren't I right?" the car asked. I looked quizzically at the screen and frowned.

"So what! I only did that once, and he owed me money!" I said, and switched the car into gear, shredding forward.

"I'm just saying... I think you'll enjoy this trick," the car said, and took back control of the driving. By now, the helicopter had begun firing. "Grab onto something," the car warned, and suddenly, we were airborne. Hitting the top of a steep hill at nearing 250 mph, an explosion went off beneath the car, and it catapulted straight for the oncoming chopper. I had a split second to jam my boots against the dashboard and brace my arms against the seat when we made impact. I could hear a wicked sound of tearing metal as the car rode right into the body of the chopper, and passed through it like a pebble through wet tissue. A second later, we were back on the ground, and leaving tracks. I had control of the driving again, and had an adrenaline rush big enough to power a city. Gritting my teeth, I shoved the pedal to the floor and screamed along till we busted off my land and onto the gravel road. My brain wasn't engaging. An unmanned car had just abducted me, a helicopter had just jousted with me, and now I was driving away from home for no reason I could think of. Dying for some reason to the madness, I slammed my foot on the brakes, and grabbed the monitor in both hands.

"Okay, killjoy. What the hell is your name!?" I screamed, and collapsed back into my seat, exhausted from the adrenaline. The car laughed again, and spoke up.

"Call me KNIC," was its only answer. I sat there panting for breath, and then slowly sat up.

"I don't suppose I want to know the names of the guys we just blew up," I said, and put the car in park.

"It's sort of a long story..."

**KIARR & Cross' P.O.V.**

"Quick! After the girl! She knows her father is missing!" Cross cried in shock, rushing over to KIARR. The infuriated vehicle snorted viciously at the human's stupidity. "That was the plan." KIARR growled indifferently, locking his doors just as the male tried to get in. Cross huffed and panted and tried desperately to open the door, but it was useless. "Well, why the heck am I here still then?" he demanded fiercely. "Welther suggested we try to bring KNIGHT back to him by force in case he didn't care enough about his creator to turn himself in." KIARR snapped irritably. "How does my quarter panel look? That moronic KNIGHT probably scratched my—"

"Who **CARES** about your exterior? You're functional and that's all that matters; and we have to go after them!" Cross cried desperately, still trying to work his way into the car.

Annoyed, KIARR unlocked the door and watched through his various visual cams as Cross almost flew back. "You amuse me, human." He sneered coldly. "I know; that's why you piss me off so much!" Cross yelled at the car. "If it were up to _me_ I'd send you _straight_ back to the scrap heap we found you buried in!!" Annoyance turned to fury; KIARR locked his doors again and sneaked a jumper cable from his trunk, coiling it around the unknowing henchman's ankles. Suddenly Cross was pulled back mightily and tripped to the ground, and he looked up just in time to watch a jumper cable sneak its way back around to KIARR's trunk. "You'll pay for that you freakin' car!!" Cross screamed angrily, making KIARR laugh evilly. "The day you make me pay is the day KITT outraces me." He snarled; turning and zooming forward. Cross yelled after him to wait but KIARR ignored him. Angrily Cross raised his weapon to shoot at the disappearing car, but KIARR was all ready out of range of his bullets. 'Pitiful human,' KIARR thought savagely, racing along the winding dirt road. It wouldn't be too long now until KNIGHT came into range of his lasers. 'On second thought…' KIARR thought to himself, storing his weapons once more, 'Why not have a little fun with the female brat? Perhaps if he terrorized KNIGHT enough, she would realize just how inferior he was and give in. Besides, with both Dr. Hugh Carter AND his daughter captured, KNIGHT would _have_ to surrender for the sake of their well-being.' KIARR quickly decided this plan was clearly the most suitable for the situation, speeding faster as KNIGHT came onto his tracking map.

**KNIGHT's P.O.V.**

"Holly, we have a problem." KNIGHT said suddenly, interrupting my private thoughts.  
"I know, I know; where do you think we should start looking for my dad?" I asked obliviously. "That was not the problem I was referring to." KNIGHT replied shortly, angling his side-view mirrors for me to see the car that followed after us. I tilted my head and looked out the glass. It was KIARR. "I thought you took care of him?" I asked in surprise, fear rising in the pit of my stomach. "I merely disarmed him for a short amount of time; I presumed we would be farther ahead so he couldn't catch us right away." "Nice presumption." I snapped sarcastically, watching KIARR gain speed and start to approach from behind. "I apologize for my miscalculations, Holly." KNIGHT said softly, struggling to outrun the Camaro. Unfortunately, KIARR managed to stay a couple miles faster, and was soon coming up next to KNIGHT. "Holly, I want you to duck down in the back in case the worst should happen." KNIGHT instructed, expecting full cooperation. He didn't receive it.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not HIDING from the piece of junk! Okay, granted, so it's not a piece of junk, it's actually quite a nice car, except it's NOT a nice car, well you're a much NICER car, he has an evil personality…"

"Holly, what are you talking about?"

"I have _no_ idea. I talk when I'm nervous." I explained; gulping as KIARR finally managed to pull up next to us. "Holly, GET IN THE BACK." KNIGHT directed, and from the sudden aggression in his voice I could tell that I wasn't being given a choice. Once again, I settled down in the back, only occasionally peeking out the backseat window. "Pull over KNIGHT! There's no point in running, you won't escape me!" KIARR growled through KNIGHT's comm. frequency. "I _can_ escape you and I _will_ escape you, KIARR." KNIGHT replied with a hint of anger, continuing to speed along the dirt road. "Fine then, I warned you!!" I screamed as KNIGHT jerked off to the side, having been rammed from the side by KIARR. But he quickly straightened himself and rammed KIARR back, rapidly double-strapping me in for extra protection. They slammed into each other again, both jerking off a bit but then immediately recovering to continue. "I can drive here and play _all _day, KNIGHT, but it would be a waste of my time! Pull over NOW!" KIARR shouted furiously, crashing into KNIGHT once more with additional might to prove his point. KNIGHT was quick to level himself, and then went back to his ramming-match with KIARR, colliding a little more fiercely this time. "I refuse, KIARR, out of care for my creator's daughter!" "Well to hell with your care!!" KIARR snarled irritably, nearly driving KNIGHT into the forest with his latest bash. I was breathing heavily trying to force myself to calm down, praying silently that KNIGHT wouldn't give in to this constant onslaught. He didn't. KIARR and KNIGHT smashed and rammed and fought to intimidate the other as they edged closer and closer to the main highway that branched off from the dirt path. KIARR's goal was to force KNIGHT over and take me before they were met with the obstacles of other vehicles. KNIGHT knew this was his enemy's plan, and tried to stall with pointless combat until they reached the freeway. "I've had enough!! This is getting me nowhere!!" KIARR bellowed, suddenly slowing down so that the front window was parallel to KNIGHT's back. "Female organic – I grant you two options. Stay with this second-rate vehicle and lose your father, or come with me and be reunited with the professor." My eyes widened at this deal, but I said nothing. I was definitely not going to trust that evil car. "YOU WILL NOT DARE BRIBE HER!" KNIGHT suddenly shouted, rocketing forward. The sudden ferocity in his voice shocked me; I'd never heard this talking car speak with such anger before. KIARR started to trail out of view, much as he tried to keep up. The highway was inching closer and closer and just when I thought we were safe and could outrun our chasing menace… KNIGHT slammed on the brakes sharply, turning to the side and opening his back door. "Holly, please get out." He demanded politely, un-strapping me quickly.

"What…?" I asked; confused by this sudden action. "But we were about to escape…"

"Holly, I do not want to endanger you further. Please, make sure not to lose your ear piece and I shall track you once I am finished with KIARR."

"Are you going to fight him?"

"That is affirmative."

"Okay, don't get all over-protective now; you were fine battling him with me in the car just a few seconds ago!"

"I was holding back, and I believe that KIARR was also."

"But that's ridiculous, how come-"

I yelped in surprise as the backseats flung me out and I landed roughly in the dust.

"Do not lose your earpiece, Holly. I will find you once I have finished."

"Please don't _get_ finished, all right?" I asked.

"Of course not, Holly, that would be illogical." He said with a slight suggestion of sarcasm. That is if a car could be sarcastic.

He slammed the door shut and locked the doors, swerving around to face opposite the highway, ready to meet KIARR head on. "Good luck?" I called before I continued on into civilization. "Luck is not a factor." KNIGHT responded. "But thank you for the offer, anyways." He added quickly, seeing the frown on my face. I forced a small smile, and then ran off towards the neighborhood we had passed earlier. KNIGHT relaxed his circuitry as KIARR came back onto his tracking map, and then suddenly thought of something. While KIARR continued to approach, KNIGHT contacted an old friend through his comm. system.

"Yes?"

"Sir, this is KNIGHT reporting."

"KNIGHT, you sound fearful. What is wrong?"

"KIARR approaches even as we speak."

"What is your position? Mike and I will provide assistance--"

"No, I require a different favor, if I may be so bold to request."

"What is it you entail?"

"I need help with a girl, Dr. Hugh Carter's daughter, Holly Annabelle Carter. I have found my situation too dangerous for her to be with me at the moment, I was hoping you could pick her up."

"Of course I accept. What is her location?"

"She is along Farr Street, near I-25, Kansas City, Kansas. I have no estimation of how long I could be, just please make sure she is all right."

"We shall do our best. I wish you smooth driving."

"Thank you, KITT. I owe you." KITT logged out of the communication log, leaving KNIGHT alone. Not for long, however.

KIARR started to race into view from a long distance away, giving KNIGHT time to start his engine and speed forward to meet him. "Scared?" KIARR asked mockingly, aware that the female's heat signature was no longer present. "You wish." KNIGHT replied roughly.

The two sped closer and closer, and KNIGHT prepared himself for a painful collision. But he raced on, unswerving, speed merely a long-gone obstacle that was no longer an issue.

Finally the two met head on, and KNIGHT nearly shut down from the pain that seared through his robotic body. KIARR, however, took just as much damage, giving KNIGHT a small amount of satisfaction as he bounced back and hesitated, letting his engine cool off before he went back into battle. "The girl will be ours sooner or later, KNIGHT!" KIARR growled angrily, his body quickly healing itself but unable to fix a few dents near the doghouse of the vehicle.

"Not if I can help it. She has suffered enough!" KNIGHT snarled, revving his engine once more.

"Have it your way!" KIARR responded heatedly. The two went at each other again, as far away KITT and Mike Traceur prepared for a road trip, and not so far away I ran into an old friend…


	3. Chapter 3

**Greg's P.O.V.**

As KNIC cruised along on the dusty road at the outskirts of the city, I began to get a little restless."Why exactly are we doing this, anyways?" I asked as fiddled with the cigar lighter, trying to charge my cell-phone.

"Survival, you dumb herder," KNIC switched to a face on his screen.

"What the hell do you know?! Here's the basic rule of survival by numbers. Individuals hide to survive. Groups destroy to protect. Three cars and three random drivers don't destroy to survive. We qualify as individuals," I frowned, and gave up trying to charge my phone. KNIC's face frowned seriously.

"Where does a hillbilly like you learn the ROSN? That's military talk!" the car prodded suspiciously. "Where you in the Marines, or something?"

"I was a Navy man for three months. After becoming a high-school dropout, I decided to apply my life somewhere important. I wanted to prove I had left for a reason," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"How old are you, anyways?" the car asked, starting to believe me.

"Twenty seven," I replied gruffly. "I got discharged from the Navy because..." I stopped there. This was getting me in a bad mood. "Anyways, this isn't a job for three cars and a handful of civilians. This is like something for Navy Seals, or MacGyver!" I yelled.

"Okay. So you're right. It's not survival. Its protection," the car said, and the face disappeared, becoming a map again.

"As long as we're all being honest here," I said, tiredly. It didn't take long, before I fell asleep. I wasn't too desperate to know what I was protecting. Just as long as I knew I wasn't fighting for survival. I'd had enough of that...

**KIARR's P.O.V.**

KIARR wasn't automatically shut down, but stalled long enough to give KNIGHT time to escape. KNIGHT turned and raced up the road, heading straight towards the highway.

"GET—BACK—FINISH—fiiigh…" KIARR didn't finish as KNIGHT zoomed out of reach of reception. "YOU BLASTED PIECE OF METAL!! YOU'LL PAY! I'LL STEAL THE GIRL! SHE WON'T ESCAPE! AND YOU'RE NEXT!" KIARR screamed after his rival, knowing full well that no one heard him. He swore heavily as he attempted at screeching back onto the dirt road, but failed as his left rear axle was blown. "Damn him! Damn Welther! Damn the organization that picked me up from that damn beach!!" he cursed furiously, managing to slowly edge forward, but stalling once more. He growled as he flipped on his communication log, searching for one name in particular that he knew would be of some use. "Smoke, do you read me?"

"Oh what now? You blow another gasket?"

"It is my rear axle."

"Damn it KIARR, who'd you get into it with this time? If it's that same Camaro…"

"No Camaro, I finished that pathetic vehicle long ago."

"Always nice to hear, so where am I supposed to be picking you up?"

"Farr Street, Kansas City, Kansas. Make it quick, if I break down out here because you were too slow to get your ass here on time…"

"I'll get there when I can." Smoke logged out, leaving KIARR to his thoughts.

Oh how he hated the human race. They were so primitive – it was a constant nuisance that he was working for one of the more malevolent monkeys. As soon as his lasers were in range of Welther he would blast him into the next century for treating him as a silly play toy… But he quickly reminded himself that this would not be the smartest decision. If he was to ever find out more on this company known as "Blackriver", it was through Welther. If he played puppet for a little while longer he would have all the information he would need, and could quickly dispose of those who would merely get in his way later on. He sat, bored, having no one to terrorize for the time that he must sit and wait. What was he to do for the next possible uneventful hours? That's when inspiration struck him and he hatched a new plan.

'They won't know what hit them…'

**KITT's P.O.V.**

KITT was silent as Mike and I talked about our doing-here and problems. He had grown accustomed to me being here with him and Mike; in fact he had slowly begun to enjoy my presence. He, of course, could not feel enjoyment personally, but this feeling of content was the closest he would come to such an emotion. I was a very bright girl when it came to cars – when we had made a pit stop I even managed to solve the mystery of the ticking noise coming from his carburetor. I was extremely friendly and talkative – much as I had tried to convince the two that I was the opposite. And of all I was clever and stealthy when I had to be. When one of Welther's lackeys had discovered our position at a gas station, I was quick with a plan. I had managed to smuggle Mike out of the conveyance shop and rouse KITT in time to drive away before the henchman could pursue. Yes –I was a tricky female. He respected that – in many ways I was similar to Dr. Charles Graiman's own daughter, in other ways I was not. I indeed had my own uniqueness– and it wasn't only my handprint that made this fact true. Even Mike seemed to be warming up to me, despite the fact that I was too young for him to personally woo, as KITT had grown to learn about his partner in the liking of females. We all were quick friends, and although our current situation was not one KITT would have preferred meeting under, at least everything so far was going pretty smoothly.

That is - until he received an incoming call. "Who's that?" I asked cheerfully, leaning forward in my seat to peer at KITT's comm. system. "Let us find out." KITT responded. He answered, and in doing so quickly regretted it. "H-Holly, is that you darlin'?!"

I froze, recognizing my dad's voice at once. "D-Dad?" I asked softly, unbuckling so I could hop into the front seat. "Dad, is that you?! Oh dad, where are you?! What's happened?! I miss you! I love--"

"As heart-warming as this family reunion is, it pains me so to interrupt." A cruel, threatening voice cut in coolly.

Mike seemed to stiffen as the voice continued on, and I listened on in shock. "To my knowledge KNIGHT is out there in the world, alone at the moment, and Holly Carter is currently with you, KITT." Welther said shortly. "You are correct, villain." KITT responded heatedly, without emotion.

"Bring the girl to me and report the state of affairs to KNIGHT; and present to him my terms for returning Holly and her father."

"HOLLY! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE--" Professor Carter was stopped as his voice suddenly cut off, and would not continue. "OH NO, DAD! Are you all right?! What did you do to my dad?!" I yelled at the phone.

"Your father's still alive – for now. Bring me KNIGHT and the girl, KITT, and they will be kept breathing and functional for the rest of their miserable days."

"Never! Why would he do such a stupid--?"

"Agreed…"

"What are you talking about?!" Mike and I cried in astonishment.

"Holly, the only possible way to see your father again is to play Welther's dirty games; we shall proceed with caution and negotiate the terms." KITT said coldly, obviously peeved by the trickery of this agent. "Excellent," Welther cut in, laughing evilly. "I will give you 24 hours to bring me both of my now prisoners, should you fail to retrieve them in that time my friend Cross here will not hesitate in the murder of your father. His DNA is not the only in the world and therefore his life is not as precious as that of his daughter's."

"If you dare touch him…" I snarled, but was met with spiteful mockery. "A certain silly girl needs to wake up and smell the roses. Your father is in grave danger – you can either grow up and play with the big boys or lose your father and be left alone in the world and be killed as soon as you're no longer of use. It's your move."

Welther logged out of the frequency, leaving the passengers and the driver utterly stunned.

"H-He wouldn't!" I finally spoke; breaking the horrible silence that had befell us. "H-He can't!"

"He can, and he will," Mike responded shakily, "He killed my mother without a second thought, now that he has two providers of the DNA needed to access KNIGHT's hard drive code's he's merely using your father as bait to catch you, too."

I stared at Mike in amazement, letting it all soak in. In not but ten minutes my entire world had shattered to pieces. This was serious – there was a large chance that I would become an orphan tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. If I couldn't talk KNIGHT into turning himself in along with myself then… "I will convince KNIGHT to consider the terms given." KITT stated sadly, aware of KNIGHT's immature attitude towards tough decisions and considering the worst possible outcome to become of this position. If anything, if KITT's own plan was to play correctly, KNIGHT would need to be convinced by force. He hoped it wouldn't come to it – but the younger machine did have his own infamous reputation for doing the wrong action at the wrong time.

"He'll help, won't he?" I asked desperately, seeking refuge in comforting words.

"I…will talk to him." KITT replied, unmoved. In reality --

He highly doubted it.

**KNIGHT's P.O.V.**

"KNIGHT, do you read me?!" KNIGHT heard KITT loud and clear, but did not respond immediately. He had his own problems at the moment, the last thing he needed was a new command from his superior. If he didn't get to a mechanic fast KITT may not have an apprentice left to order around…

"Yes, I copy." KNIGHT finally answered weakly, each mile gained draining the last of his reserved energy. His fight with KIARR had nearly depleted all of his power, solar or not.

"What is your position?"

"Combat is finished, sir, driving along I-27 in search of rest."

"We will assist you immediately. We have much to discuss."

"Er…discuss, sir?"

"There is a gas station about sixteen miles ahead of you; can you make it that far?"

"Affirmative, I will be completely empty by then, however."

"We can fix that; just make sure you get there in one piece, KNIGHT. Fall apart once destination is reached." KNIGHT ignored the last part, thinking over KITT's previous words. "What is there to discuss, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"You've never hesitated in your gallant behavior before, if I recall correctly. But today we cannot risk being eavesdropped on through our communicators, we will need to speak robot to robot."

"Yes, sir. But you still haven't answered my question…"

"And that is where you cross your line of authority. Just get to the gas station and we will discuss affairs there."

KNIGHT sighed; annoyed at being kept in the dark longer than necessary. He had no remaining strength left to argue, however, so he took the orders silently and waited for KITT's final speech.

There seemed to be a slight hesitation as KITT talked with the others driving with him, then he returned to the log for his last words. "By the way…Holly says hello."

"Put me on speakerphone." KNIGHT replied automatically, but KITT did not respond. "Am I on?" KNIGHT asked uncertainly. "No, KNIGHT, I don't think this is a good time right now." KITT responded coldly. The sudden icy tone angered KNIGHT more than upset him. "What do you mean? You can't keep me away from her!"

"For the time being I will."

"You can't control what I can and can't do!"

"Excuse you?" KITT growled.

"Nothing," KNIGHT snapped irritably, quickly dropping the challenge he had accidently brought up.

"That's what I thought you said. Now meet us at the refueling center and we'll talk it out. There's something you need to know."

"If you told me now…" KNIGHT muttered, but not loud enough for his superior to hear. KITT paused, but then exited without another word. KNIGHT sighed angrily, and despite the pain pulsating through his body, forced himself to speed faster so he could possibly reach the given destination before KITT. He highly disliked the fact that KITT was hiding something, and whatever that something was most definitely had to do with him, which made him even more vexed. He had a right to know what events were unfolding around him. And why wasn't he given permission to speak with the human girl?! He had absolutely no right to keep them separated, after him rescuing her and after all he had tried to do for her…! He'd tell KITT a thing or two once they met up.

The gas station blinked onto his radar coordinates, and soon after KITT's signature also appeared. KNIGHT pulled into the busy parking lot and searched around for an empty space. Suddenly static filled his comm. frequency, and KITT's voice struggled to get a clear signal… "Not…alone…opposite…"

"Sir, what is it?!"

"Beside…injured…rear axle…"

"Sir, you have injured your rear axle? What has caused--"

"Negative…approaching…KIARR…"

That's all KNIGHT needed to hear in order to spot the custom red Camaro directly across from him. KNIGHT was surprised to learn that KIARR's signature had failed to show up on his monitors, and KIARR had not yet engaged him. Was KNIGHT invisible on KIARR's monitors as well??

KNIGHT was quick to action as he backed up quietly, trying hard to avoid having to confront his rival in this condition. But KITT had mentioned KIARR having a damaged rear axle…

He forced the thought of battle out of his head as his quarter panel seared in pain suddenly. He couldn't track the source of what had just caused this unprovoked sting, but he figured he must have hit a small speed bump of some sort. He quickly contacted KITT as he parked in the shadows of a small human building not too far away. "KNIGHT, I want you to get out of there now!" KITT stated automatically, his reception clear once more as he entered back into KNIGHT's area.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but I'm finding out what this malfunction is up to."

"That is a negative, KNIGHT, he is there for repairs. Fall back, I repeat, fall--"

KNIGHT exited out of the communication log abruptly before KITT could even finish his order.

"Sorry old timer, not this time." He replied shortly, aware of his situation. KIARR would not dare engage into battle with him, for self-caring reasons. So then with himself not having to worry about combat it would be easier on his conscious whilst figuring out KIARR's current position.

With his hearing receptors tuned in, there was murmuring from inside the vehicle. As KIARR's driver door opened up and a dark man stepped out, the conversation could easily be heard.

"—got your bumper handed to you by a Mustang, then?"

"I told you all ready, Smoke, neither of us was victorious and be sure that the confrontation will be continued!"

'That's an affirmative.' KNIGHT agreed silently.

"All I'm saying is that Welther isn't going to be too happy to hear that you failed to even manage to threaten the other car."

"You can tell your moronic leader that KNIGHT will be dealt with and that his hard drive will soon be mine – his."

'Bring it on,' KNIGHT thought sarcastically. "And what makes you so sure that you can handle this job?" Smoke asked viciously, coming around to the back of the car to inspect the damage.

"I've dealt with KNIGHT's type before: Arrogant, foolish, stepped out of line, all they need is a good shove to get them back into their place."

"I'd say KIPE would beg to differ." KNIGHT creaked forward slightly. Who was KIPE?

"That unsatisfactory piece of crap will be taken care of once I'm done with my current mission!"

"Last time you faced off with that Murcielago --"

"—we were forced into a stalemate, if you would recall correctly. We drew a tie and vowed to finish what we had started, which we shall do when we cross paths again."

"Whatever you say," Smoke finished, not entirely in the mood to point out to this overconfident automobile that KOPE had been ready to disable him when he had to be called back to duty.

"Oh yes, once I'm done with this job I can't wait to shut down that overeager…Murcelago, you called it?"

"It's called a Murcielago."

"Right, shut down that overeager MURCIELAGO." The Camaro growled viciously. Smoke would have loved to point out the irony of KOPE and KIARR being such ferocious enemy's, but he also didn't want to lose his place in his work, so he tried to keep conversation to the minimum. KIARR, however, loved to hear his own voice, so he continued to prattle on about other affairs that Smoke didn't give a damn about but didn't personally want to point out. KNIGHT soon grew bored with KIARR's non-stop rant on affairs that wouldn't help save Holly or dismiss Welther. But just as he was about to back up out of complete view and rejoin with KITT, KIARR brought up an interesting topic that he couldn't afford to miss…

**_Knight Log: 10:36 p.m._**

_My creator, I have not realized that my data banks have uploaded far too much information beyond the topic of your disappearance. I apologize, and once more must say how deeply confused I am even to this point. Taking into note the possibility that your kidnappers may or may not be with you at the moment, I presume that they all ready know who your daughter is and who is with her. Holly would like to send her love and wish you safe travels, wherever you may end up. As time continues and more actions are taken, I shall continue to upload them onto this…highly low-class "computer" that Holly is so fond of. Personally I myself would much prefer to tell everything to you in person, but then again even my memory banks probably do not have enough storage to place everything in. Holly has explained to me that her computer is capable of storing such information into a written mode, thus how most humans communicate through the "internet". I am a young learner, but this all seems a bit much when all that is required to reach another is using what organics call a "telephone". Holly has reluctantly agreed to allow me to inform you that she has lost hers, but luckily the earpiece that you created to keep in contact with others has allowed her to make necessary calls on our journey thus far. The doings I am about to continue downloading onto this machine are quite embarrassing for myself and I hope you find it in your hollow, pump-like organ of blood circulation that allows humans to live, or, "heart", to please ignore these mistakes and continue to permit me to be taught by the ever-wise KITT. He has taught me much, creator, although my mainframe still has some bugs to work out…_

"…So this Holly girl…do we know much else on her personality traits or possibly doctoral records?"

KNIGHT zoomed forward noisily at the mention of the female. Luckily, with other cars continuously driving in and out of the station, neither of the henchmen had noticed. "How should I know?" Smoke replied crossly, uncaring.

"You have connections with Welther's computers, am I correct? You could easily access the--"

"Sorry KIARR, you're not getting those files." This got KNIGHT interested. What sort of files was KIARR after…?

"Want to explain to me why the hell not?!"

"Simple, Welther doesn't trust you."

"Damn who Welther trusts, all you'd have to do is--"

"You think I'd enjoy Blackriver agents all over my ass for passing locked notes onto a Camaro?! No thank you!"

KIARR sulked quietly as he thought Smoke's words over. The truth was that he had no actual idea that Smoke had access to Blackriver's computer data system – but now he knew for sure. Now the tricky part was getting those records into his own data banks without creating suspicion towards him.

"Are you about finished??" KIARR growled impatiently as Smoke continued to work on his injury.

"Want me to scratch your paint? Give me some time to fix this otherwise your being towed back to the lair."

Again KNIGHT's interest flared. So they were headed to the lair? Would he be able to follow while still continuing to stay off of KIARR's monitors? As if hearing KNIGHT's thoughts, KIARR snapped, "QUIET DOWN! You want everyone to hear you?!"

"No one's even listening," Smoke replied loudly, waving a hand around at the passing people, who nervously glanced at the car to try and catch a glimpse of the hidden passenger. "For all they know you're probably a drunken teenager who's flipped their lid."

"Intoxication has nothing to do with it." KIARR growled moodily, but slowly faltered as he flashed his lights at a small organic who was inching slowly towards him. The toddler gasped and backed away, clutching at his mother's skirt as she led him away to the convenience store. But it wasn't the human child that he had flashed his lights at. It was the Mustang he saw parked sneakily behind a distant building. "We have company, and he probably heard every word of what you just said." KIARR snarled, flashing his lights again as he revved his engine. By then KNIGHT had figured out KIARR's discovery and was quickly trying to back up. But a dumpster blocked his exit from the back, and another building tightly packed him into the alley. The only way out was forward, right in front of the Camaro. By then KIARR's rear axle was nearly finished, and Smoke had stopped his work anyways when he finally realized what KIARR was motioning to. He ran around and hopped into the front seat, ready to race off and corner KNIGHT before he drove off. But KIARR waited patiently, locking his ignition from use. "What the hell are you doing?!" Smoke cried, trying desperately to turn the key. "Waiting," KIARR replied calmly. And indeed he did just that. KNIGHT thought over his options.

_-Stay where he was and eventually get captured._

_-Drive forward and fight with his wound._

_-Call KITT and request back up. Unfortunately in KNIGHT's programming, assistance wasn't his highest used quality._

With the screeching of wheels KNIGHT raced forward, and seeing his response KIARR swerved out from in front of a car facing him and headed straight for his rival. However, KNIGHT's damage suddenly sent a searing pain through his entire body. He skidded to a halt and tried to soothe the ache quickly so he could continue on, but KIARR was coming too quickly towards him. He prepared himself for a painful collision, but it never came. His comm. link suddenly clicked to life. "KITT to KNIGHT, aware of the situation, sent for--"

"KITT?!" KIARR cried in surprise, having hacked into KNIGHT's comm. frequency. "KNIGHT is KIARR…?"

"INCOMING!"

A black '09 Murcielago RGT with double spoilers appeared out of possibly thin air, ramming KIARR from the side and forcing him off his dash towards KNIGHT. KNIGHT breathed a sigh of relief, but not before he caught it again. The mystery Murcielago screeched to a halt next to him, merely centimeters from actually connecting with the Mustang. "Knight from the Initial Prometheus Experiment is here and ready for action!" KIPE declared excitedly, blinking his lights as if to wink at the black vehicle next to him. KNIGHT fumed silently over the arrival of this automobile that KIARR had mentioned earlier.

Now there was _another_ Knight?!


	4. Chapter 4

**KIPE's P.O.V.**

KIPE raced through the streets of the brightest city in the States – Las Vegas. Although to him it was just another human city, granted, with a few more lights. Even though traffic was tight and many roads were pushed back with vehicles, KIPE made it a habit to turn his sirens on and whisk past the drivers at alarming speeds, making light of other policemen that chased after him thinking he was headed towards an emergency.

"1313 what is your position?" an urgent voice asked through his communications system. "Oh, um…"

Not again.

"1313, what is the emergency?"

Oh no this is the fourth time tonight…

"1313?!"

"Um," KIPE started to say to calm the police officer. "I…er…spotted activity down near the Golden Nugget!" This was obviously a lie since KIPE was headed in the complete opposite direction of this casino.

"1313 pull over so we can see some identification please."

Oh great now what?

However, in the time it took KIPE to try to figure out how to either shake the cops on his tail or come up with a fake excuse for being unable to step out of the vehicle, the same cop logged back into his comm. frequency and said, "Scratch that Officer Knight, we've just gotten word from Oscar B. Goodman that you're on a undercover mission, we will dispatch immediately, report when possible."

Almost immediately after KIPE received this message the two or so cops that streaked after him turned their sirens off and slowed down to the given miles per hour, and the Murcielago soon lost sight of them as he continued down Main and passed the Las Vegas Club.

Officer Knight? He thought suspiciously, until a familiar voice entered his system and rang out noisily, scaring the circuits out of the humans that he sat next to at a red light (he had thought it safer to tune down the flashy lights for a while so no more men in blue got it into their heads to follow him, therefore he had to wait like everyone else).

"Officer Knight," the voice said mockingly as the teenagers stared in shock, "Do you mind explaining what you're doing cruising the streets of downtown Las Vegas at over 100 miles per hour?!"

"Joy ride?" KIPE exclaimed as if this would explain everything.

"Hm, funny, because all I saw was a hyped-up muscle car zoom along Third Street like a crazy mad drunk."

"Hey, I've been lying off the diesel since California…"

"…And therefore being the grown-up of the situation I had to take time out of my mission to save your bumper!"

"Well when you put it like that--"

"…And in doing so had to play the part of a Mayor and Council member at Large and no doubt shall be receiving phone calls asking what "I'm" doing in a Ford Shelby GT500 Mustang in the parking lot of El Cortez!!"

"Cool your engine, old man!" KIPE cried as KITT finally finished his muffler-chewing. "I was just having a bit of fun!"

"Well your fun has an odd habit of getting us into trouble with the law!"

"Okay, okay, so I hit a couple of broken down mailboxes, big deal--"

"You, did, WHAT?!"

KIPE quickly shut off his main communication dials, deciding that he could always get yelled at later for his stupidity. KITT needed to relax a bit, he was so…uptight. KIPE snickered at the thought that this was because the poor robot probably never had a true female partner.

The light turned green, and KIPE quickly sped ahead to escape the ever-staring kids who were still bewildered by the car's argument with itself (later these same group of teens were stopped and arrested for speeding and endangering others when all they could say to explain themselves was that "We were trying to get the hell out of this city to escape a possessed Murcielago!!" Yeah, right.)

KIPE eased through traffic as he always did, passing a number of flamboyant restaurants and hotels and casinos but otherwise unimpressed by these show-off excuses for buildings. There was another red light, and not wanting to be caught by KITT, he impatiently waited along with everyone else. Surprisingly, in such a busy city, there weren't too many cars driving around at near 3:00 a.m precisely. This shocked KIPE, he himself thinking that everyone would always want to be driving, but, alas, the ways of the humans never ceased to amaze him. The light turned green, he raced along, stopped, continued to speed, and continued this process until he stopped on Sixth Street. That's when the trouble, or excitement as he later put it, began.

KIPE, having memorized a pattern to scan downtown Las Vegas to minimize time driving around aimlessly, had stopped three times counting at this exact light, but now there was something different. He couldn't quite name it; maybe it had something to do with the creepy silence one never heard in a busy, non-quiet area? The silence was almost unbearable; much as he hated to admit it he would have even preferred the honking annoyance of other vehicles around him to at least ensure company.

There were none.

In the stone dead muteness there came the rev of an engine followed by the screeching of wheels, and KIPE switched out his visual receptors to figure out what was going on. He sighed quietly to himself. KITT swerved around a corner and raced forward until he took a brake next to KIPE.

KIPE prepared himself for a long, long discussion of "respecting his elder's" and "old soldiers never die, they just fade away" and all that mumbo jumbo, but instead he was met with a silence that was just as spine-chilling as before.

The light remained red, although no other cars were in sight.

Only the Murcielago and the Mustang…

"Uh...hey, buddy, sorry for...uh…logging out back there, heh, um, malfunction I guess." KIPE tried, estimating that he was receiving what the humans termed, "cold shoulder", from his superior. But KITT stayed strangely quiet, as though he was waiting for something…

"Look, I know I can be a nuisance sometimes…" KIPE started, expecting to at least get a grunt or chuckle of agreement, but none came.

Instead, he was met with the rough, evil voice of a stranger from the Shelby.

"I am not the Knight Industries Two Thousand, insolent insect." The man snapped, unmoving. KIPE didn't detect any strange beings on his radar system, so who was this guy? The windows were rolled up and the black-tinted shade of the glass made it impossible for KIPE to see any visual evidence of a human speaking to him, but what disturbed him was the missing heat signature that supported the conclusion of a twisted organic.

Realizing the in-evident obvious in fear, KIPE was dealing with the rogue he had been set out to capture, the Knight Automated Roving Robot that had the record of a thug on drugs -

KIARR…

"Look pal, I'm not asking for any trouble… And wasn't your body figure a Camaro?" KIPE started, biting his tongue of a snide remark of his opposite's inability to think clearly. 'Didn't he mean Knight Industries Three Thousand? The Two Thousand KITT has been brought offline for over 50 years, genius.'

'What am I thinking?!' KIPE thought nervously, knowing he was just scared witless because of the importunacy of what he had to do. 'Where was the uptight geezer when you needed him??'

"Trouble, eh? You asked for trouble when you agreed to assist KITT in his search for me… And yes, it was. But I found other benefits in this one…" KIARR growled; his engine revving as the light refused to switch to green.

"I didn't 'assist' to anything, and if you bothered to look anything up or even spy from time to time I was practically shoved out into this city, punk!" KIPE snapped in response before he knew what he had said. Why did he always choose to be the sarcastic brat around those who outranked him and pretty much out-skilled him in every possible function imaginable?!

'Must be in my programming,' KIPE thought bitterly.

KIARR let out an annoyed laugh, as if he were trying to play off the fact he had just been rudely insulted by this low-ranking Knight.

"So, let's say we were both in the same situation where we both didn't want to be here; what would you do if I were to offer you an opportunity to accompany me on my trip to Arizona--"

"I said I didn't want to be here, I didn't say I was a traitor." KIPE snarled angrily.

"Traitor? And who would you be betraying, dear Knight? You'd merely be finding out more on the topic of--"

"I gave you my answer; I'm here to stop you, not to take a road trip around the West with you."

"You're as stupid as I thought you were," KIARR interrupted suddenly, revving his engine as if to acknowledge this fact. "If I had been serious that would have been an opportune position to take advantage of, learn more of your enemy to find his weak point."

Oops, KIPE thought, struggling to think of a counter remark.

"Yeah, well…" he started, thinking as he went along, "If you hadn't been serious, which you aren't, it would be a trap and I'd probably find myself in some underground cave in the middle of Phoenix." KIPE retorted, revving his engine in mimicking mockery.

"Touché." The Mustang growled uncaringly.

Then, as if on cue, the light suddenly turned green.

KIARR released his brakes and zipped ahead, leaving KIPE utterly baffled by the pure speed of his opponent. "Coming?" KIARR called behind him, his tone explaining that he didn't give a damn either way. Temporary shock was immediately left behind as KIPE slammed on the gas and raced forward, meeting KIARR soon as the Mustang decided to lag behind to toy with his new combatant. KIARR screeched to the side as they approached Stewart Road, and it took all of KIPE's defense armor to endure the painful collision of the Mustang into his right fender. Laughing evilly, KIARR zipped ahead once more, braking then speeding, braking, speeding, infuriating KIPE onto the brink of near insanity. Along with his patience went KIPE's ability to process the going-on around him, and therefore endangering practically everyone around him. Although it had been weirdly silent on Sixth Street, KIARR and KIPE soon found themselves surrounded by other vehicles and in return of the possibility of endangering other's lives'.

This, of course, didn't bother KIARR in the slightest, but KIPE was smart enough to know that his main function was to maintain humanoid life, or something similar to those directions. His circuits got scrambled at times, and memory was a mystery for him. KIPE, out of instinct, turned his sirens on and revved ahead to catch up to KIARR, who had decided that pestering the Murcielago had been fun, but he had other matters to attend to. He sighed heatedly as he realized that KIPE was still hot on his bumper.

"Give it up, kid, you've got about as much chance of stopping me as this--"

KIARR rammed into the side of a blue Hyundai Elantra, making the woman inside scream and desperately try to get her car out of a fishtailing predicament.

"—disgusting flesh bag walking home tonight with the happy joy that she'll live to see tomorrow."

"LEAVE THE HUMANS OUT OF THIS!" KIPE screamed up at the Mustang, his anger boiling to a dangerous level.

KIARR, completely ignoring the fact that KIPE was gaining more speed and would soon be on him, continued to aggravate the female organic and bump into her car, force her off the road, then allow her back on only to continue his evil harassment.

But, though he didn't know it, KIPE had one weakness and anger point that, if pressed too hard, would send him over the edge.

Were any human being, especially female, to be threatened by the likes of KIARR – evil, inconsiderate males – they would have a lot of explaining to do to the '08 Lamborghini Murcielago RGT. But, unfortunately for the Shelby, KIPE was in no mood to talk things out.

As KIARR made ready to bash the girl off the road, permanently, KIPE raced between him and his target and returned his bump with a violent smash to his side. Taken aback, KIARR wasn't ready to defend himself against the terrible onslaught brought on by the opponent across from him.

KIPE rammed and collided and forced KIARR away from the Honda, much to her delight, and soon the evil Mustang was forced back into the middle of the road. But soon he realized the embarrassment of being fought off by a pathetic Knight such as this, and so he fought back.

With a red light ahead, KIARR didn't have as much time to ram into the annoying kid as he would have liked to, so with a final wild crash into the doghouse of the other vehicle he zoomed ahead and past the other waiting cars, who had luckily gotten out of the way in time by hearing KIPE's sirens from a distance.

KIARR roared in frustration as an old Toyota blocked his way down Las Vegas Boulevard, so he merely crunched into the soft metal and left behind the poor man in the pick-up spinning wildly. KIPE, still concentrating on not losing the criminal, only stopped slightly to push up against the truck to quit its crazy spinning, then called for paramedics and went on his way. He hoped that the man and the woman in the Honda were all right.

But he didn't have long to think on them as he gasped and swerved off to the side. KIARR had braked and was reversing into traffic to try and ram KIPE from the front, but as soon as the Murcielago had evaded him he switched into drive and rocketed forward.

Oblivious to the busy area he was about to encounter, KIPE struggled to stay ahead of his pursuer, and, in trying to shake him off, didn't pay attention to the street he had just pulled into.

The Fremont Street Experience…

'Oh nuts and bolts,' he cursed silently as he braked and scanned around to try to find an area with less people.

No time.

KIARR roared onto the street, approaching the Murcielago at alarming speeds. Turning up the volume on his sirens, KIPE raced forward through the impossible crowd of humans, dodging and screeching out of the way so he didn't collide into the frantic, screaming bunch.

With a quick glance behind at his chaser, KOPE gasped as he saw KIARR ram into anything that happened to get into his way, living or not. Luckily people were smart enough to realize a serious police chase was going on so they ran to the sides and allowed the cars to pass, but other people were still oblivious to the danger and harm that could befall them. A good lot of people were still standing around in the middle, only jumping out of the way at the last minute and, to put it briefly, slowing KIPE down.

KIPE only started to think of a plan to stop the maniac criminal when he glanced behind and saw a younger adult get rammed in the side and literally fly back into a wall.

"KIARR, we can settle this elsewhere!" KIPE called behind him, concerned although not willing to admit it about these flesh bags. "We can settle this NOW!!" KIARR replied angrily.

If KIPE had eyes, he would have rolled them. Fortunately he made do with his headlights. But he soon came to a shrieking halt as an elder woman struggled to get out of the street. Everyone was too frightened and shocked to try and go assist her, and KIARR was rocketing closer on his radar systems (that had decided that now they wanted to work correctly). Seeing protection as the only possible solution for the life of his fragile individual, KIPE backed up and veered forward so that his body was laid out in front of the lady. "Woman, get down behind me." KIPE called out calmly, trying to reassure the woman. "O-Okay, honey!" she cried in despair, practically throwing herself to the ground and snuggling up to the side of the guardian hot rod. KIPE knew that he was about to go offline because of KIARR's speed of 204mph and still going, but he decided that if anything he would go out doing something right for once.

"Pathetic!" Were the last words he heard KIARR snarl before he zeroed in on the Knight.

KIPE took one last whisk of air into his engine.

And that's when KITT came onto his radar detector.

The light black Shelby only just made it in time to ram into KIARR's nose, sending him sprawling down Casino Center Street and finally stalling across from the Four Queens.

KIPE let out a deep rumble as he breathed in relief. "Don't know what I'd do without you, old timer!" KIPE called out to the Mustang who was doing a systems check over himself.

"Yes, yes, I know." KITT snapped; turning and facing his apprentice.

"Your safe now, miss." KIPE whispered to the grandma who continued to press herself into his door panel. "R-Really? Well then, thanks for the good time Joey, see you next karaoke night!" the elder called out, picking herself up and walking with a slight limp towards dozens of people that went to help her. "Such a nice lad; always did make the best casserole."

KIPE scanned over her to see if she had any sort of mental illness, but then came to the conclusion that she was just getting old.

"So, do you mind explaining what happened here?!" KITT snapped as he turned to face KIPE.

'Speaking of old…'

"I take a small stroll down Third Street to keep a look out for anything suspicious, and the next thing I know I'm racing down Casino Center Street trying to ram KIARR out of the way of a very painful collision course with you!"

"Well," KIPE started, looking around but finally setting his optic censors on the asphalt below.

"I guess we can officially come to the conclusion that a lot of beings just don't like me, heh heh heh…"

"You can say that again." KNIGHT snarled coldly, driving up to the pair of black cars and as KIPE finished telling his tale.

"Ssh!" I snapped at him while coming out from KNIGHT, and then raised my gaze over to KITT. "You were a bit of a grouch too, huh?" I asked innocently.

"You'd be a grouch too if you just smashed into a vehicle doing 300 without break and had to deal with a robot like KIPE during a serious situation." KITT responded with a small chuckle. I smiled but then looked over at KIPE, a million questions still unanswered. "So what happened to KIARR after KITT rammed him?" I asked.

"Well, we could drive over and detained him before he had driven off, but because someone took their time in giving me a good long speech about safety and calling for back-up once in a while he escaped, but let's not point hubcaps or anything." KIPE said with a wink of his headlight in KITT's direction.

"As the humans would say, buzz off." KITT growled, turning his bumper in KIPE's direction. KIPE snickered, focusing his attention back on me. "So what were you guys doing in Las Vegas anyways? And how long ago was that?"

"It was approximately 4 years ago in 2004, and as I mentioned before, KITT and I had been sent there by Professor Graiman and Doctor Carter to try and capture KIARR before he did any more harm." Mike said.

"How, exactly, does a car capture a car?" I continued uncertainly.

"Er, uh, force fields, I'd guess, or when he's offline just tow him!" KIPE chirped practically.

KITT chuckled at the young soldier's cluelessness. "Yes, towing him would be the practical solution." KITT muttered, continuing to giggle to himself at some inside joke.

"All right, as fun as it is skipping down memory lane with this Lamborghini, are we done fixing KNIGHT or not?" Mike interrupted, arms crossed impatiently.

"Keep your kilt on, I just have one little dent left to pound out and we can be on our way!" I declared, making Mike blush and look down at his pants to make sure a Scottish skirt hadn't suddenly appeared on him.

I raised my rubber hammer and was about to beat the wound into place when suddenly it popped out by itself, a slight cracking noise filling the room as KNIGHT stretched his wheels out and revved his engine. "Ready to go!" he exclaimed. "Well that's one way to beat a dent out." I stated in utter amazement, hammer still rose.

"Nanobots… It's a self repair thing." KNIGHT explained briskly. "Now what's the plan?"

"We have until 9 'o' clock tomorrow evening to give Holly and KNIGHT up to Welther should we want Dr. Carter to stay alive." KITT started, "I suggest we think of a way to get the doctor back."

"What if we were to break in?" KOPE suggested.

"Then what? Ask that madman politely?" KNIGHT growled.

"Back off I was just thinking out loud!"

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"At least I think, period."

KNIGHT's engine roared and he drove off the platform I had made him get on and steamed over to his challenger. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, did you have something to say to my front?" KNIGHT snapped daringly.

"Oh, you're hearing receptors must be too shoved up your tailpipe to hear correctly, what I said was--!"

Knock. Knock.

Everyone froze as a loud thud erupted from the front garage door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I gulped as I glanced over at a wall clock. "Who would be visiting our house at 2 in the morning?" I whispered, scuttling over to Mike and hiding behind him. He stood protectively in front of me, working backwards and softly pushing me in the direction of the bathroom. "Stay there until further notice." He whispered frantically, shutting the door after shutting off the light. He heard shower curtains being drawn then closed as I hid myself in the bathtub.

"All right you guys, whatever's out there can't be selling Girl Scout cookies, have your weapons ready!"

KITT, KNIGHT, and the ever-persistent KIPE all ready had lasers drawn, targeted at the heat signature emitting from outside. Mike edged forward towards the garage button, sliding up next to it and reassuring himself by a quick squeeze of the gun hidden in his jacket pocket.

He pressed the button.

"FREEZE!" Four males shouted, guns and lasers raised and loaded as the garage door zoomed upward. Following their own command, the boys' watched in shock as the garage door disappeared out of view and in the entrance sat a custom black Shelby GT500 Mustang, identical to KITT in every way except for one. A blood red light beamed back and forth in the opening of the hood as opposed to KITT's light orange (easily mistaken for red) one. "I'm here for the girl!" the evil voice declared zooming forward as if to prove his point.

**_…KIARR._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greg's P.O.V.**

"I'm telling you, this is the wrong place!" I yelled for the fourth time. I was getting pretty impatient with KNIC at that point. He was equipped with so many bizarre gizmos that I hadn't even bothered to try and drive him, but he kept on arriving at the wrong destination.

"It would help if you knew where we were going. I'm right where I need to be," KNIC piped in. "Before we go to... umm... what did you call it? Oh... right... the "Ass Kicking" we need to find out if KIARR is going to be getting in the way."

"It's a concrete facility, right? How is he going to get in where you won't fit?" I asked. Before he could give an answer, we suddenly lurched to a halt. Looking up, I could see the threatening hulk of a diesel F-150 painted with white flames on the hood. "Oh... hell..." I muttered, and instinctively grabbed the steering wheel and grasped around for the shifter.

"What is this guy's problem?" KNIC fairly yelled, and backed up a bit. The driver of the truck revved the engine and inched forward a bit. KNIC honked out a warning, but suddenly found himself being shoved backwards, headlight-to-headlight with the massive truck.

"You know that old bull of mine?" I asked as I fought KNIC for control of the car as we slid backwards along the road.

"You called it Old Bill, right?"

"Yeah... well... he made me some enemies in his prime," I said as black smoke came from our tires. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I found I couldn't get control of the steering. "Your tires are going to wear out this way. Go into neutral and let him push you!" I yelled.

"And be overpowered by a stinkin' redneck in a..."

"A DIESEL truck! Drop the pride now. Let him push you, and give me the controls!" I yelled again. Slowly, the taughtness on the steering wheel let up, and we began to zip backwards at the nose of the truck. "The trick is to let him think we're fighting it," I said as I held my foot suspended over the brakes. "But the reality is, we get him to fight himself!" I abruptly swerved hard to the right, and allowed myself to get shoved diagonally left off the man's path. In an attempt to stay with us, the truck driver pulled hard left, but did so too quickly, and found his truck tilting sideways off the road. "Just like stopping bulls," I said and gave control back to KNIC. With that, I got out of the car and approached the upside down truck. I could hear the muffled curses of the driver as he banged on his dented door to try and open it. Picking up a piece of gravel from the roadside, I began to etch something on the stuck door of the truck.

"FORD means '**F**ix **O**r **R**epair **D**aily'," I read out loud after writing it. After giving the truck a hefty kick, I hopped back into KNIC.

"Who the heck was that, anyways?" KNIC asked as we drove off.

"Old Bill gored his tractor once. He never got over it," I said, toying with the rock I had picked up. "But ol' brutes like him are easy to handle. Just grab him by the horns and ease out of the way," I said. There was a long silence as KNIC thought that out. Suddenly, he gunned the engine and took off down the back road.

"I think I may have just learned something from you, you damned redneck," KNIC sounded like he could break out in hysterical laughter any moment then. "But I just happen to know a hotheaded old brute who could use some bull tipping," KNIC laughed, and narrowed the beams on his headlights. We rode on for who-knows-how-long before I finally fell asleep. It could have been hours afterwards, but when I woke up, it was rude awakening.

"FREEZE" was the first word I heard when I sat up. It sounded close, but muffled like it was coming through a wall. Looking around, I noticed that it was absolutely dark out, except for the light coming from an open garage not too far away. Between us and the garage, was a Shelby GT500 Mustang with several headlights centered on it. Before I knew what was going on, KNIC took off at reckless speed straight for the side of the car. It didn't take long, and the impact threw me against the steering wheel, but KNIC didn't follow up. The car skittered sideways and then directed at us while a bizarre red light flickered on it hood.

"Damn you! How did you get so close without...? Damn you!" the car cursed. Next thing I knew we were being shoved backwards along the road at speeds nearing seventy mph. KNIC was applying just enough pressure to the breaks to keep the speed down to that, but he was obviously trying out my trick.

"Oh hell! KNIC, it doesn't work on such low to the ground vehicles!" I yelled as I banged on his steering wheel. There was a long silence as KIARR, or so I assumed him to be, shoved us along, and then KNIC muttered a low:

"Oh..."

**Mike's P.O.V.**

Mike heard a loud rev of an engine and a silver and blue Mustang rammed into KIARR. KIARR, apparently outraged, swerved around and smashed into KNIC. While Mike was temporarily paralyzed by the sudden event, KITT took immediate control of the situation.

"FIRE!" he shouted and shot a couple of lasers into KIARR's side.

But KIARR's body armor seemed to deflect the attack as KOPE and KNIGHT tried to breach his hull. Mike recovered from his state of shock and fired at the windows and tail lights. Something shattered and sent KIARR roaring with pain and anger, but this only caused him to push KNIC even more. With KNIC up against a brick wall, he was being crushed to oblivion ever so slowly.

"Give it up KITT!! Or your friends here are going endure a nice, slow, painful death…" KIARR snarled, crushing KNIC some more.

Seeing that KIARR had the upper hand and that Greg was trapped inside KNIC, he shouted "HOLD YOUR FIRE! Stand down!"

KNIGHT and KOPE ceased fire and glared at KIARR.

"That's right. At least you of all pieces of scrap metal know when you're defeated…"

Mike was already trying to sneak up behind the evil vehicle but his attempts were in vain when KIARR spotted him. KIARR's jumper cable snuck around from the trunk and wrapped around Mike like a suffocating cocoon.

"Mike!" KITT shouted. Now KIARR had three hostages on his side.

"Stupid creature. That last move will be your downfall!" KIARR said as the jumper cable started to slowly constrict around Mike.


	6. Chapter 6

**My POV.**

Tucked away still in the bathroom of the garage, I could still hear a commotion outside the door. I heard a voice shout a command, most likely KITT's voice, and the loud rev of another car's engine close by. A clear powerful voice shouting "I'm here for the girl!" told me at once who the intruder was.

"KIARR…" I whispered to myself, afraid that he'll hear me through the walls.

The sound of gunfire and crunching metal soon followed the demand that KIARR had made. But it wasn't the cars I was too worried about…

Bursting out from my cover, I ran out and into the garage, making sure that I ducked away from the gunfire. I heard the crunch of grinding metal and a cry of agony that made my head turn towards the sound. KIARR had KNIC crushed almost to oblivion against a wall while squeezing Mike in his constricting jumper cable.

"Put your weapons down or else I'll annihilate your precious friends!" shouted KIARR.

KITT, KNIGHT, and KOPE all had to comply at once, but KNIGHT still edged forward, ready to attack at the first opportunity.

"What do you want from us, villain?" KOPE exclaimed.

"You know damn well what, you sorry excuse for a car! I want the girl!"

This made KOPE's engine rev ferociously and his water boil. KITT, however, tried to reason with KIARR.

"Why do you want her? Is she of some importance to your benefits?"

The question irritated the evil car even further. "I'm telling you, old timer, this is none of your damned business! However," he said, tightening the cable around Mike, who gasped desperately for air, "…isn't this _worthless_ human of some importance to you, _KITT_?"

KITT knew that KIARR's crushing force on Michael's body would soon render him unconscious from lack of oxygen and could also break a few ribs in the process if he didn't stop KIARR. Michael did mean a lot to him; Michael was his whole world compared to anyone else with the strength of their bond to one another.

I saw that KITT's tactic of reasoning with the rogue car wasn't getting them very far, so I decided to interfere…

"KIARR!" I shouted, walking out into no-man's-land between the two sides.

"Holly! Stay back!" was KNIGHT's immediate response. But of course, I didn't comply…

"Well, if it isn't the precious package. I finally have you back in range…" KIARR said menacingly.

"If it's me that you want, you're going to have to let my friends go!" as I said this, Greg's face looked out the crushing window of KNIC's crumpled door, a determined look on his face told me that he had a plan.

"But of course, Holly. I'll let them go, alright, right after I'm through with them!" he said, and Mike let out another strangled yelp. I didn't think he could last another minute.

"Michael!" came mine and KITT's cries of distress.

KNIGHT, however, remained silent where he stood. This caught KIARR's attention.

"What's the matter, KNIGHT? Finally outmatched and experiencing a case of defeat?" the wicked car gloated.

KNIGHT still stayed quiet. I was puzzled by his behavior until he flashed his scanner lights in my direction and just barely turned his wheels to the right. I finally understood what he was trying to tell me when I looked in the direction he was pointing towards and saw Greg, somehow undetected by KIARR's scanners, sneaking up with a gun in one hand that Mike probably dropped and something small in the other hand that I couldn't see. I didn't know what he was exactly going to do, but I had faith in his plan and tried to keep KIARR as distracted as possible.

"Female organic," KIARR called out, "You will come with me and I will take you to your father." he said, opening his front passenger door.

"No." I rebuffed, trying to buy Greg as much time as possible for all our sakes. Greg was now in position, waiting a second for the right moment to strike.

"And why is that, pathetic life form?" he spat.

"Because I have real friends who won't sell me out, won't try to kill me, and will help me get my father without being selfish and only thinking about themselves!" I yelled back at KIARR. At the same time, Greg jumped into KIARR via the open passenger doorway and shot a few rounds into the control unit on the dashboard.

Roaring in shock and agony from the unexpected attack, KIARR dropped Mike from his vice grip in the jumper cable and released KNIC from his crushing death and sped forward in a mad attempt to escape the pains in his system. But it wasn't the gunshots that pained him; in a split second I saw Greg in the middle of KIARR's cockpit, a small dagger from his hand thrusted into KIARR's central unit and sparks flying from the dash.

KOPE hurtled himself out of the frenzied car's path and fishtailed around to attack KIARR head on, but feigned the attack and dodged KIARR once again, sending KIARR screeching away.

KITT quickly zoomed over to Michael's body splayed out on the asphalt to make sure that his beloved driver was all right. I rushed over to Mike as well to see if I could drag Mike away from the car fight and to safety before he got run over by KIARR. As soon as Mike and I were out from the "battlefield", KITT and KNIGHT went to go fight off KIARR.

"Michael? Are you ok?" I cried. But he showed no response. I checked his pulse quickly, "At least he's still breathing…" and figured out that he was just unconscious from lack of oxygen. I left him at that spot, positioning him under a nearby tree and around some bushes, thinking that he'd be safe there for the moment.

The sound of screeching tires and the smell of burning rubber was everywhere. I could barely see a thing from all of the smoke in the air! I rushed to KNIC's side then, hoping that he was ok and operative, at least, to help go after KIARR.

"KNIC! Omigosh! Are you ok? Is everything alright?" I shouted to him. His deep red scanner light only flickered when answering my voice.

"I'm….. Functional…" his voice sounded like a raspy whisper.

Suddenly, KNIC hastily backed up and swerved around towards the direction of the battle. "KNIC! What do you think you're-?"

"Greg…! I need… my… driver!" as KNIC said this he dragged himself across the street to where the fight was at. I suddenly dawned on me that Greg was still in KIARR.

"Oh crap! Greg!"

**Greg's POV.**

Being crushed between car and a wall isn't exactly on my bucket list of things to do in my life. Although I panicked a bit at first, I had to think of a way out of the situation… _FAST_.

"KNIC! Can you hear me? I thought you were tough! Don't give up on me you blasted car!" I had secretly grown fond of KNIC, though I'd never say a thing about it. Now's the time when I'd need his help.

I needed a plan. I couldn't just jump out of the car; he'd be left to be crushed and I'd be killed by the crusher car himself. On the other hand, I can't just stay in here and die! If it isn't my time, I'm not giving up!

"Aw hell, KNIC! Keep strong! I figure a way out, don't you worry!" Still had no response from him.

KITT and the others had stop firing and were trying to negotiate with KIARR…

Bad idea…

Never negotiate with the enemy, unless you're trying to buy more time and are desperate…

Then it hit me.

I spotted a gun lying on the floor forgotten, not too far away from the car and thought of what I could do with that. I figured that if the cars had almost indestructible outer shells, then they must be protecting what's on the inside, like a turtle. 'If I could somehow get past the shell and penetrate the inside of the fortress…'

"Bingo… Storm the castle…" I said to myself.

The passenger door on the other side of KNIC was forced open due to the crushing impact on the weakened hull caused by KIARR and I could sneak around them all from there.

Looking back out the window, I could see that things were heating up, but I needed some more time. That's when I saw KNIGHT look in my direction. I nodded towards KIARR and mouthed out the words "I have a plan". With facial recognition software in their system, KNIGHT should understand the message and pass it along to Holly, who was now presenting herself to the enemy.

Stealthily, I crawled out from the back of the car and towards the nearby gun. I was shaking all over, but told myself to contain it and suppress the fears. Finally, I reached the gun and inched up towards KIARR's passenger door. 'Now what am I going to do? How am I going to get into there?'

The problem seemed to solve itself. After a moment, Holly glanced in my direction and I nodded to her to tell her that I was up to something. Suddenly, KIARR's passenger door opened. I thought he'd detected me, so I hung back for a second. But KIARR just kept at his hissy-fit until I heard the raised tone in Holly's voice and decided to make my move.

Lunging towards his interior like a lion towards his prey, I landed inside the cockpit (roughly) and quickly fired a few rounds into the dashboard's central circuit.

"AHHHHHHGHH!" came KIARR's cries of rage and agony.

Seeing this chance to finish an enemy, I unsheathed my dagger that I always carry with me and thrust it into the heart of his central unit.

The result was a high-pitched screaming that seemed to burst my eardrums and cause me to cringe a bit. Then came KIARR's manic dash from loss of control.

"I….. WILL…. KILL…. YOU… _**ALL**_….FOR THIS!" he screamed through his agony.

KIARR began to swerve and speed madly around the parking lot and onto the street. I saw that I was in a bad situation at that point. I had to get out… again.

I didn't care how fast KIARR was going at the time; I just cared to get out alive. Kicking open the driver door, I plunged out into the open air and my body rolled out onto the street. I fell head over heels and was cut almost from head to toe in the process.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't focus on anything immediately, but I could hear all of the gunfire and the squealing of the tires all around me. My head felt busted open, and blood gushed from the top of my head, but I could handle that pain later. What I needed to do now is get the hell outta this spot and to safety before I got run over or shot and killed.

I crawled on all fours towards the side of the road, when without warning, a fearsome rev sounded in front of me not too far away and I looked up to see KIARR racing towards me.

"**DIE!**!" I heard, recoiling from the determination to fulfill the wish in his tone. Sensing the inevitable, I froze and stared into the face of death…


	7. Chapter 7

**My POV.**

Everything happened so fast…

One moment I saw KNIC race off towards the middle of the street to Greg, the next I heard a terrible scream "**DIE**!" and saw that KIARR was closing in on Greg, who say helpless in the middle of the road.

Suddenly, KIPE bashed into KIARR's side, sending him flying off course and smashing some trees from the small forest on the other side of the road. People were crowding around wanting to see what was happening and I gasped sensing that innocent passerby were becoming at risk for injury or death if they got too close.

KNIC had finally reached Greg and was turning around to head back into the parking lot when KIARR, who refused to let him live, fired a missile at KNIC.

"NOOOO! LOOK OUT!" I screamed. But it was too late.

The missile hit KNIC and propelled him backwards along the asphalt, skidding as he went. Nevertheless, KNIC was a fighter and fired another missile back at KIARR to prove that he hadn't been terminated yet. With two cars almost wrecked, three still in combat, and two friends injured, it was hard to catch anybody's attention towards the public. A very big crowd lined the streets and dared to watch the clash between cars, and I didn't want any more lives on the line.

"KITT! KNIGHT! KIPE! Stop! There are people around! Cease your fire!" I tried yelling at them, but no one would listen! Lasers kept firing, mini missiles kept flying, and bullets were everywhere! I ran to the crowd, trying to part them and keep the people at a distance and out of harm's way.

Then KIARR, sensing his defeat and needing to tend to his wounds, stopped and started to retreat; but not without one last attempt at victory.

"If I can't have the girl, no one will!" he shouted. A charge shot cannon from KIARR shot a fantastically huge plume of fire towards the forest, where most of the spectators were; including me…

The people, finally understanding that there is danger in the area, screamed and rushed every which way, trampling on another in order to get to safety. I was caught in the middle of the frenzy and was pushed roughly to one side as the crowd ran for cover. The fire spread quickly through the brush of the forest and I was swiftly surrounded by flames. One couple, a man and a woman, were caught with me as well and tried to look for a way out. Seeing a low spot in the fire wall as an opening for us all, I pushed them through it first. But as I neared the flames they instantly shot up higher than I could jump.

I started to cough and felt like I was running out of air. There was thick, black smoke everywhere, the blaze was rapidly closing in on me, and I couldn't see or think properly.

I lay down on the floor, keeping as close to the ground as possible to try to breathe, and I feel my mind quickly slipping away. As my vision blurred and the edges were growing black, I had time to think of one thing…

"Help…"

**Greg's POV.**

As the confused couple hurled themselves through the fire wall, I heard a faint help come from behind them. The man who had just jumped through with his wife turned suddenly to go back and help, but was stopped as the wall blazed higher. He frustratedly turned to me and was about to beg me to help you when I blasted past him. I felt the fire lap around me as I ran through it, and felt my leather jacket set ablaze. Reaching the open air on the other side, I tried to ignore the pain, and tossed the burning jacket off. My plaid wool shirt was perfectly intact, and would serve perfectly to be a second barrier against the fire on the way out. Looking frantically around, I spotted Holly ducking low to the ground, trying to breathe.

Grabbing her swiftly around the waist, I turned back to the inferno. It had grown too large for even me to go through. "Dammit all!" I cursed, and placed my shirt around Holly like a blanket. She was already inches from unconsciousness, and we needed air fast. Turning my bare back to the flames, I held Holly in as tight a ball as she would curl to, and leapt out backwards over the burning log that was the source of the inferno. The pain was instant and unbearable. As my flash-charred flesh came in contact with the dirt on the other side of the blaze, I prayed the couple could take it from there, and I passed out.

**My POV.**

I woke up in darkness. Befuddled, I tried to raise myself onto my arms and tried to look around me. My hands scraped at something soft underneath me… 'Leather?' I thought.

"Holly, please do not move." A voice said. I was startled at the sudden noise. "Who-?" I tried to pinpoint the source of the sound.

"Holly, you have been injured and need medical attention," the voice said again.

"KNIGHT? Is that you?"

"Yes Holly, it is I. As I said earlier, you have been injured and need medical attention. I am taking you back to the main base as we speak…"

"Injured? Main base? What? KNIGHT, I don't remember… what happened?"

The car was silent for a moment… "You were injured in the fire. Greg went to save you…" there was another pause. The silence was heavy this time. "… I did not…" As KNIGHT said this, I noticed that the car decreased its speed a little, as if its will was slowly diminishing his speed.

I turned towards the dash and noticed that his console was silent and unmoving. It pained me somehow, and I knew I had to cheer him up in some way.

"Hey KNIGHT?"

"Yes Holly?" came the programmed response.

I climbed up into the pilot seat and plopped down into it. "You said that I was injured right?"

"Yes…"

"I certainly don't feel injured. I feel just fine!"

KNIGHT paused for another moment. "Then may I suggest that you not touch your sprained ankle or your bruised arm?"

I gasped. Bending down, I gingerly prodded at my right ankle…. and winced…

I sighed, "You have bested me once again, KNIGHT…." At that moment I suddenly remembered Greg. "Oh my gosh! KNIGHT, what happened to Greg and the others?"

Suddenly a buzz from within my ear caught my attention. "I think that the term is battered, bruised, but not beaten…?" another voice said.

I instantly recognized it. "KNIC!"

"The one and only…"

"KNIC where are you? How's Greg? Where is he? What happened to you guys? Was KIARR beaten? Where's KITT? What happened to Mike?"

"Your questions are overloading my hard drive. Please go back and try again…"

I groaned from his sarcasm.

"Relax. Greg's fine. Commander KITT's fine. I'm fully functional. PLUS we kicked the gas out of KIARR's ass—"

"KNIC! What did I tell you about swearing to a girl?" a gritty voice yelled in the background.

"Greg?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back here tryin' to get some shut eye away from his glowing front lights when he goes ahead and then calls a friend! Now I can't get him to shut up!" I heard a thump in the back. "Ow! Damn car! You almost broke my leg!" Then I heard a chuckle from KNIC.

"Don't worry Holly. Your knight and his noble steed are right behind you, so you can relax now…"

As he was saying this, I looked behind us at the road and sure enough, KNIC was driving behind. He even flashed his lights just to prove it. I gave him a wave.

"Hey! Who are you callin' a steed you—!" a thrashing about the cabin again. I figured that Greg was going through another one of his tantrums.

I looked back once again the KNIGHT's dash. The rhythmic blue and red lights pulsed in a constant pattern. Feeling that I was leaving him out of conversation, I asked "Hey KNIGHT, where exactly is your main base?"

He did not respond.

Puzzled, I looked up over his dash…

Directly ahead of us, a huge jet hangar loomed before us. Since it was raining hard and it was dark out, the place looked creepy and deserted. For a minute I was scared.

"KNIGHT… what is this place?"

"There is no need to fear, Holly. This is our main base, or as we prefer to call it, the SSC. This is our main Knight Headquarters. It was also the foundation of the many prototypes before us." He stopped just before entering the hangar. "Since this is KITT's base, we have to wait our turn and have the SSC make room for us as we enter after KITT."

After a sec, I just had the nerve to say…. "This is gonna be so cool…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! Sorry it took me so long to get back! I've updated a couple more chapters, for your liking, and I'm still going on this series I made. The going from here is going to be a bit slower, like usual ^-^, but I hope to publish chapter 9 soon! Do'nt think I quit on this story! It's one of my best ones! XD **

**Just wanting to know, who is your favorite character so far? It can be from the Knight Rider show or from my little story here. You can reply by review if you want. I'm also open to suggestions on where the story could go from here. Holly can't do this all by herself, you know! However I've figured out the ending to this little story. I just need some help getting there... ^-^**

**Greg's POV.**

After taking out my frustration on KNIC's leather seats, I calmed down and looked groggily across the darkened air-strip to the gloomy hanger looming against the night sky. As KNIC came to a complete stop and unlocked his doors, I grabbed the door handle and gave the door an unnecessarily harsh kick, sending it flying open, and I jumped out into the open air.

I winced as I landed, though, because my back was still raw from the severe burns, and the massive scab that had formed over the charred flesh ripped open in a few places, leaking blood and puss. I crumpled to my knees for a moment as the pain made me dizzy, but straightened out so I could at least fake recovery for Holly.

"That'll teach you to avoid swearing around girls," I grunted and kicked KNIC's door back shut.

No matter how rough I was with that car, it never seemed to so much as get chipped paint. Walking as smoothly as I could to hide my pain, I leaned down against KNIGHT's driver side window and tapped the glass, waiting for KNIGHT to roll down the window so I could see Holly.

**My POV.**

KITT rolled along ahead of us in a rough manner, which I thought was quite rude. But then I realized that Michael had gained control of the steering wheel and reminded myself that he was the most reckless of the group. We were about to follow him when a slight tapping occurred at my window. It was Greg, as drenched as a soggy sponge but still standing. KNIGHT lowered his window enough for me to see Greg's eyes.

"Are we supposed to follow him after some sort of signal or somethin'? 'Cause I'd like to get outta this rain!" he shouted over the heavy downpour.

I shrugged and told him, "That's what a roof on a car is good for, Greg! Get under it!"

"Alright, alright…" he said with a pout.

But as KNIGHT shut the window I knew that he spoke with a smirk in his voice. I noticed also that when he was walking away, he had a slight limp to his walk, but I decided to put that thought on the back burner.

Suddenly, a screen popped up on the windshield. "Hello Holly. It's nice to finally meet you…" a man said on-screen. I was startled and scooted backwards in the seat a bit.

"There is no need for alarm, Holly. This is Professor Graiman, the founder and creator of KITT." KNIGHT said.

I looked back at Dr. Graiman. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know! Um, if I may be allowed to ask, where are you calling from?"

Dr. Graiman's eyes suddenly lit. "From the SSC Base! I'll just let you in as soon as we are done scanning KITT…" and with that he closed the comm. line.

"Umm, KNIGHT?"

"Yes Holly?" came the programmed response.

"How are we gonna get in?"

He abruptly sped towards the gigantic hangar doors, through a concealed tunnel in the back of the hangar, through another series of doors and finally stopping at one gray door.

"Huh? Why did we stop?" I was completely nervous because I have a bit of claustrophobia due to the tunnel.

Then, unexpectedly, the door slid open and there was a man standing behind it.

"Welcome to the SSC Base Headquarters, Holly and KNIGHT! Welcome!" Dr. Graiman said after the door opened.

I was appalled at the amount of tech there was down there. It was a whole series of underground chambers and stations chained into one base! KNIGHT opened his door to let me out.

"Is everything alright, Holly?" KNIGHT asked, seeing me gaping at the sight of all the technology.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh yeah… I'm fine…" I said to him as I stared wide-eyed at my surroundings.

KNIGHT just chuckled in response…

**My POV**

Suddenly, there was a rush. I found the floor spinning and couldn't stand up straight much less take one step forward because it felt like the ground was swaying back and forth. Instinctively, my hand grasped the nearest thing, being KNIGHT's open door, and I tried to balance myself leaning against it for support. KNIGHT sensed this and reacted worriedly.

"Holly, is everything alright?"

My vision was swimming before my eyes. I could only close my eyes and try to focus on regaining my balance, but I felt like I was blacking out. "No, KNIGHT… everything's just fine—" I collapsed onto the smooth hard floor beneath me.

I was still conscious for another few seconds, however. I felt many strong hands pick me up and a couple of voices shouting over me and I was put onto something flat and uncomfortable. The last thing I remembered was feeling numb and a gas mask being put on me… but then I completely blacked out…


	9. Intermission for clarification

**Hi, my peoples! I'm just interviening here for a minute. There is some confusion with one of the characters: KIPE. KIPE is the black Murcielago RGT. I know that in the story there are misspellings of his name, saying that he is KOPE instead of KIPE. Please disregard this, because nobody is perfect no matter how cool their stuff seems to be! ^-^" Please forgive me, readers, and I should have chapter 9 up soon! **

* * *

_**Just a little Recap for keeping track of the car characters!**_

-**KNIGHT** (**K**night's **N**ewest **I**ntelligent **G**yroscopic **H**eight **T**ransport): black w/ silver racing stripes 2008 Mustang Shelby GT500KR

-**KNIC** (**K**night's **N**ewest **I**nnovated **C**ar): silver w/ blue racing stripes 2008 Mustang GT500KR

-**KITT **(**K**night **I**ndustries **T**hree **T**housand): black 2009 Mustang GT500KR

-**KIPE** (**K**night from the **I**nitial **P**rometheus **E**xperiment): black 2009 Murcielago RGT

-**KIARR **(**K**night **I**ndustries **A**utomated **R**ogue **R**obot): blood red w/ black racing stripes 2009 Camaro

-(might be another car coming up, could be last one. ^-^ Sorry to put so much for u guys to remember. Keep reading and reviewing! Thnx!)


	10. Chapter 9

_**YAY! The next chapter's posted! Now you can't kill meee! ... Oops... did I say that out loud? Heh heh heh... ^o^"**_

**My POV.**

Choking.

I needed air.

I felt like my lungs were on fire. I needed to breathe or else I would die. My hands went instantly towards a pressure from something around my mouth. It felt hard and smooth, but it still bothered me to feel like my airways were covered by something. I felt weak, nevertheless, and was using the last of what felt like my energy to pull that smooth yet blocky thing off from my face.

'A gas mask…' my thoughts pieced together. For some reason I couldn't open my eyes to see the thing in front of me, but I could definitely feel the masks shape and feel air blowing out of the opening in it and the tube that connected to it. Finally tossing it away from me and ridding myself of it, I tried to figure out why I could not open my eyes. Running my hands along my face, I discovered that there were bandages around my eyes and forehead. I decided not to mess with those, figuring that they had a reason to be there. But it was uncomfortable being "blind" and I didn't like it.

More jerking and tugging by shifting myself slowly off from the bed that I woke up on told me that I was connected to IV poles.

"Great…" I muttered. "…I HATE needles…"

I felt stupid and vunerable stumbling around my bed being blind and not knowing what was in front of me that could cause me harm.

'Chill, Holly. Gotta chill and relax. Remember, you're still among friends. KNIGHT wouldn't let you get hurt….. Right?'. Somehow, I doubted my petty attempt at reasoning with myself.

That's when everything came back to me. I remember falling hard onto the floor and remaining semi-conscious until they brought me to a brightly lit room, crowded around me, and put a gas mask on me. And when do they usually put a gas mask on you…?

"Aw crap," I moaned; I realized that I had just had a surgery. Not my first one ever, but I strongly do not like the thought of being cut open and stapled back together. I most likely bumped my head pretty hard when I fell…

"I gotta get out of here… wherever _here_ is!" I muttered to myself, stumbling around feeling for an exit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" purred a familiar voice out of nowhere that caused me to nearly jump out of my skin.

I swiveled around quickly, trying to pinpoint in vain where exactly the voice was coming from. "KNIC! Is that you? Oh my god! Don't do that!"

KNIC chuckled. "You should see yourself. You look so… frail."

I scowled. "Stop, KNIC. This isn't funny… I just had a surgery, alright? So _DON'T_ mess with me!" I was feeling pretty frustrated already, being blind and desperate for someone to come take these bandages off of me, and KNIC's laughing tone only fed the flames and made them grow.

"Ok, ok! Don't need to be so touchy! …I apologize for my actions, Holly…" he said, sounding more sincere.

Sensing the absence of sarcasm and thinking that he was now being serious, I felt a little better. "KNIC?"

"Yes, Holly?" came the programmed response.

"Where exactly am I? Am I in the hospital?"

"Would a regular hospital have a huge screen that allowed us AI's to check up on you and speak with you?"

I was speechless at that moment. "No…" I said softly.

"Holly, you're still in the SSC base, so please do not worry. You're in good hands here. There's nothing to worry about."

"Well… if I'm still in the SSC, what happened to me? How long was I out? Where is everybody? What happened to me when I fell?" I asked feverishly. I was missing information and I had to know these things by one way or another.

KNIC went silent for a moment. "You fell and hit your head pretty hard on the floor when you blacked out. Everybody, including Dr. Graiman and a few of the technicians, rushed to help you. Graiman had you put on a stretcher and issued you into a medical lab room at the base which then doubled as your emergency room and the gash on your forehead had to be surgically closed to prevent any further internal complications that could affect your brain and damage it. It took three hours to complete and then you were put into a recovery room at the other end of the base to keep people from spreading any infections into your surgery. We were all very worried… I'm surprised that you woke up now, though, considering your condition…"

I processed this info and it made more sense to me now. "How long was I out?"

"You were in a deep state of sleep for four hours…"

'Yikes…' I was a little shocked. No wonder I was so weak and weary. "So I'm still in a recovery room across the base from you…"

"Yes…"

I suddenly remembered KNIGHT, KITT, KOPE, Mike, and Greg at that moment. "What happened to Mike and Greg? Were they taken care of? Where are KITT and KNIGHT? Are they hurt? Am I alone in this room?" As I said this, a little wave of paranoia swept over me from the thought of somebody watching over me besides KNIC and seeing me like I currently am.

"Relax, Holly. Mike and Greg were patched up and are just fine now. They are in therapy as we speak…"

"Therapy? What happened to them?" I feared the worse for my friends more than for myself. I couldn't help that natural sense of compassion when it came. I just was that kind of a person.

"The doctors found that after sampling their blood, they found traces of a muscle paralyzing chemical from KIARR's little "smoke-and-fire gun" that could hinder the signals between your brain and your muscles to make them move, ultimately disabling the person's ability to move and thus paralyzing them if they received too much of it in their system. So they had to flush out the chemicals and had the two men put into therapy sessions so that they don't lose their sense of movement. As for good ol' commander KITT and KNIGHT, they are being routinely scanned inside out in case of any bugs or viruses being hidden in their system. KNIGHT's been waiting for your response when you wake up from your slumber. You had him really worried…" KNIC informed.

I was relieved that everyone else had made it through whatever injuries they faced. I was also touched about my friends caring about me so much. It felt really nice to hear that.

"Holly," KNIC interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I have just called for your doctor to come and check you. He should be here in a minute. You should get back into bed and stop standing around like that…"

"Gee, thanks _mom_," I replied sarcastically. Thankfully, he did not respond. I climbed back into bed and patiently waited for the removal of my bandages; all the while thinking what's going to be the plan to getting my dad out of Welther's grip…

"I hope that dad's okay…"


End file.
